Description: The sub projects have in common the need for enzymes, cultures of neonatal cardiac myocytes and non myocytes, and preparation of recombinant baculoviruses and replication-defective adenoviruses whose preparations are well-established but require technical expertise and are time-intensive. It is most efficient and cost-effective to prepare these materials in a common core facility when they are administered and supervised by research scientists with appropriate expertise.